The Last Laugh of Harley Quinn
by sumerjoy11
Summary: What happens when Harley Quinn has had enough of Joker's violent nature, and has reached her breaking point? Only one way to find out. Read for yourself!


**I've just gotten into Batman lately, and I'm absolutely hooked on it! I've seen bits and pieces of the animated series, but I plan on watching the whole thing at some point. I've watched Justice League and Justice League: Unlimited, Son of Batman, Batman: Under the Red Hood, and The Dark Knight. So, I have a good idea as to how Batman and a few of the characters act. Sorry if I don't exactly have Joker down yet. It's a work in progress.**

The air was cool during what seemed to be a quiet night in Gotham City. In the shadows crept one of Gotham's well-known criminals. As she stepped into the lit up streets of the city, anyone that was nearby could plainly see who she was. The notorious Harley Quinn. However, she did not look as intimidating as she usually did. Her white makeup was smeared, showing patches of her real skin. Her one cheek had a brownish tone. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

Another one of Joker's plans had failed. Batman had escaped from his clutches, and was free to protect the city from other criminals. While Joker usually wasn't too upset over his plans flopping, this time was different. He managed to remove Batman's mask. However, before he could see who the city's vigilante truly was, Harley was thrown into him by Batman's sidekick, Robin. It wasn't until Batman and Robin got away that Joker let Harley have it. He spit vile remarks at her as he continuously slapped her across the face.

 _Stupid!_

 _Clumsy!_

 _Useless!_

Joker finished his violent rampage by curling his hand into a fist, and sent it straight to Harley's cheek. The punch caused Harley to collapse. She gazed up at the Joker in fear, preparing herself for anymore abuse he had to offer. However, all the Joker did was wrinkle his nose at her. "Clean yourself up, you silly girl," the clown-like criminal said before turning from her.

Harley Quinn didn't utter a word as she quickly fled from the scene, holding the left side of her face. She didn't bother to clean herself up. She instead ran out into the streets of Gotham.

Civilians shrieked with horror when they saw Harley Quinn walking amongst them. They ran in the opposite direction of her. If she were in a better mood, seeing the horror on these people's faces would've delighted her. But tonight, Harley had reached her breaking point. Joker had abused her time and time again, but she never let it bother her until now. Flopping onto a nearby bench, the criminal began pondering over her past.

Once known as Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Harley Quinn had a promising career. She worked as a therapist in Arkham Asylum. This was where the city's most insane of criminals were kept, including the Joker.

She remembered the day she first laid eyes on him. He looked like a sad clown as he sat behind the protective glass. When Harley had the chance to sit down and get to know him, she learned that this clown was more than just sad. He had a tragic life. He had an abusive father who would find any excuse to beat him. To add onto this, because of the Batman, Joker had become physically mutated. His story broke Harley's heart, and it was enough for her to fall in love with him.

It was then that she decided to set Joker free, so he could pursue the life he always wanted. Harley thought that aside from wanting the Batman gone, he would want her in his life as well. It wasn't until after many bank robberies, kidnappings, and hits to the face that Harley realized that she was nothing but a pawn to the Joker. She had given him her heart, but he would only stomp on it.

There was nothing left for her. She had no life other than the Joker. Her family had completely disowned her upon finding out she had a hand in setting Joker free, and would send her to Arkham Asylum in a heart beat. Harley had no job, no home, and no friends. There was one thing she had, though. An escape.

Reaching into her pocket, Harley revealed one of Joker's pistols she had stolen. If Joker didn't want her, then no one would. There was no place for her in this world.

"I bet this is what ya want, puddin'," Harley laughed as she pointed the gun to her head. "This is what you've _always_ wanted!" She laughed harder as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I meant _nothin'_ to ya! I bet all those stories you told me were lies! I bet your dad gave ya everything you ever wanted, and you probably pushed him aside too!" Harley cocked the gun. "Well, hasta la vista, baby!"

As she was about to pull the trigger, the gun was suddenly knocked from her hand.

"I didn't take you to be a coward, Harley Quinn."

Stepping out from the shadows was none other than Batman. He stared at Harley with the same, solemn face he gave any other criminal.

"This ain't any of your business, Bats!" Harley shouted. "Gimme that back!"

"When you're about to blast your brains into Gotham's streets, it automatically becomes my business." Batman took a step closer to Harley Quinn, causing her to flinch. "He hit you."

"What?! No!" Harley argued. "This is from your baby bird sidekick!"

"Doubt it."

"D'oh, how would you know?! You just everything, don't ya?!" Harley huffed as she crossed her arms. "You and your stupid gadgets..."

"Are you going to tell me the truth, or am I going to have to find out for myself?"

"What are you gonna do? Hit me? You ain't gonna hit a girl."

"Not one that's already been hit enough. Though, I could get the truth from the Joker. It's not hard to put him in his place."

"Do whatever you want to him. I ain't protectin' him this time," Harley said as she turned from the vigilante. She stiffened when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me."

"You want the truth?!" Harley shouted as she smacked his hand away. "I gave up my _life_ for him! I've done all his dirty deeds, and I ain't got nothin' in return! He's only ridin' his Harley a couple times, for cryin' out loud!"

"A little too much truth, Harley," Batman said, cringing over the thought of Joker "riding" Harley.

"Any time he slips up, I get the blame! Any time I slip up, I get a beatin'!" Harley sat herself down on the bench. She hugged her knees against her chest. "If Mistah J don't want me, then I got no one. And if I got no one, then I got no point in bein' here. The world's a cruel place to be alone in. He's all I got." A single tear strayed from Harley's eye.

"And you think suicide will solve all your problems?" Batman inquired as he sat beside her.

"What other choice do I got?"

"Perhaps telling the Joker what you just told me may help."

"You're kiddin', right?" Harley said, cocking an eyebrow. "We're talkin 'bout Mistah J here. Say, since when did you become a therapist? Is that what you are under that costume?"

"Let's just say I've had my own share of tragedy," Batman replied. "But if you were only a simple pawn to Joker, then why would he have kept you alongside him for so long? Seems to me that you may mean a little something more to him than you know."

"You... You really think that?" Harley asked, her eyes gleaming.

"I wouldn't be telling you if I didn't think so."

"D'oh Bats! You may be a thorn in the sides of the criminal community, but you can be such a sweetheart, y'know!" Cupping Batman's face into her hands, Harley leaned in and planted a kiss onto his lips. "So, now that I've told my story, care to tell me yours?"

"Not happening," Batman said as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "I'm taking you home." He pulled out a gun, which contained his Batclaw.

"What?! You can't...WAAAAAH!" Harley screamed as she and Batman flew into the air. "I HATE YOUR BATTHINGAMABOBS!"

After what seemed like forever of having to hear Harley's screams, Batman landed on the roof of where he presumed to be Joker's home. "There. We're here," he said as he set Harley onto the ground.

"Geez, Bats. Ya should've been more careful. You were carryin' some precious cargo," Harley said as she dusted herself off.

"I'll keep that in mind," Batman said as he prepared his Batclaw for the journey back to the Bat Cave.

"Wait!" Harley said before throwing herself into Batman's arms. "Thanks, Bats. You... You really saved me back there. I would've been Harley Quinn chunks if ya hadn't stepped in and talked to me. How can I ever repay ya?"

"One, don't ever kiss me again. Two, try to stay out of trouble for a while."

"Can do!" Harley said with glee. She gave Batman a tight hug before skipping away from him. "See ya again, Bats!"

Batman sighed. "Take it easy, Harley."

Harley came to a stop in front of the rooftop door. As she turned around to have one last look at the vigilante, he was gone. She smiled and shook her head. "Typical Bats. He's there one minute, he's gone the next."

Minutes later, Harley had ventured inside. She cautiously peeked into each room, but couldn't find the Joker.

"HARLEY!" His voice roared throughout the building. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Eeep!" Harley shrieked. She quickly looked around, then found a nearby table. She ducked beneath it just as she heard the Joker stomping toward her.

"Does it really take a woman a couple hours to clean herself up?!" Joker shouted as he kicked an empty box over. He cocked an eyebrow when he spotted a couple of feet sticking out from beneath the table. With a sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he approached the table. "Harley, your feet are sticking out." As the pair of feet disappeared beneath the table, the frown on Joker's face deepened. "I know you're under there!"

"No I'm not," the muffled voice beneath the table said.

It didn't take much effort on the Joker's part to flip the table over. Once Harley was revealed to him, the Joker towered over her with his hands on his hips. "Care to tell me why you were hiding under the table? Have you lost something? I have, and it's my patience!"

"I don't gotta tell you nothin'!" Harley Quinn said as she rose to her feet. She stood on her tippy toes as she got close to the Joker's face, glaring at him. "But I do got a few words to say to you, _puddin'_!"

Joker's eyes widened. This was one of the few, rare times when Harley Quinn rose her voice at him.

"I didn't clean myself up! I went out into the streets 'cause I was ready to end my life! I'm sick and tired of bein' pushed around! I gave up my life to be with you, Mistah J! I got no one but you, and all you do is treat me like garbage! I...I love you!"

For a moment, the clown-like criminal was speechless. He said nothing as Harley stood before him, panting after her speech. His mouth hung open slightly, and his eyes were widened.

"Got nothin' to say, huh?! I shoulda known! Y'know what else I gotta say?!" Harley grabbed her mask and tore it off, throwing it onto the ground. "I quit! I may not be anythin' without ya, but if I've survived without ya in the past, I can survive without ya in the future!"

"Harley..." Joker grunted as he shoved aside. He could only watch as Harley Quinn stomped past him. "Harley, wait a second!" The Joker brought himself onto his feet and chased after her. Reaching out, Joker grabbed Harley by her shoulders and spun her to face him. "What do you mean you were going to take your own life? You weren't seriously planning suicide, were you? That's cowardly!"

"Well, I didn't see you tryin' to stop me!" Harley shouted as she shoved him from her. She growled as she once again found herself within his grasp. "Let me go, ya slimy, makeup wearin'...Oof!" Harley growled up at Joker as she was shoved onto the ground.

"You listen, and you listen good," Joker said as he stooped to her level. "You will _never_ escape me. For as long as you live, no matter where you go, I'll always find you, and you'll always come back to me. That's just the way it goes."

"You don't own me!" Harley screamed, slapping him across the face. "I'm done with bein' your...whatever I am to ya!" As she attempted to get up, Harley was grabbed and slammed into a wall. "LET ME GO!"

"You wanted to give a speech, now let me give you mine!" Joker shouted in her face. "You stupid girl! Do you know what would happen if you left?!"

"Yeah! You'd be ruined without your pet to do all the dirty work for ya!"

"Of course! But what I really mean is that I would be ruined completely knowing I wouldn't have you by my side to...make me laugh. To bring a smile to my face..."

"Oh, don't you even try that on me!" Harley said, tearing up. "I already know I don't mean a thing to ya! All those things you told me back in the Asylum...those were lies! You were just tryin' to get inta my head! Well, it worked, Mistah J, but not anymore! Nothing you say can make me change my mind 'bout leavin'!"

"What if I told you...I loved you," Joker said as he reached up, cupping her cheek.

"Bull honky!" Harley said as she jerked her head from him. A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Joker sighed. "You were right. I did try to get into your head. That was my real intention, until you set me free from my prison. You went out of your way for me, and while I may not show it all the time, I truly appreciate that you did that for me."

Harley's eyes widened slightly. She wasn't entirely convinced, but she was willing to listen to anything else Joker had to say.

"I didn't realize until now how much you gave up just to please me. That's why I feel it's high time for me to do the pleasing around here. But before I do, I wanna hear that oh so adorable word you call me. Oh, what is it? Cupcake? No. Lollipop? Absolutely not. Only you know, Harley." Joker smiled as he leaned close, gliding his fingers down his cheek. "Say it for me," he murmured into her ear.

"P-Puddin'," she said dreamily. The love struck smile on her face widened as she scooped into the Joker's arms.

"Now, what is your first wish, my little cupcake?"

"Can you...ride your Harley?" Harley asked, batting her eyes.

A devious grin came across the Joker's face. "Of course, but I must warn you, I may go fast. So fast that my Harley may..." He leaned close to her ear. "Break."

"O-Oh p-puddin'!" Harley shivered with pleasure before pulling the Joker's face to hers. The psychotic couple kissed all the way to the bedroom. As soon as Joker carried Harley into the room, he slammed the door behind them shut.

After a couple minutes, the door was opened, but quickly shut again. On the door read a sign that said, "Riding Session In Process. Do Not Disturb Or You Die."


End file.
